The Marauders Story
by MissDemigodWizard
Summary: This is about the marauders from their first to seventh year at Hogwarts. Please read and review I hope u enjoy! Thanks! (In progress) :-) :-) :-)
1. Chapter 1

Dear reader,

Even as you read this I am probably near my death.

For my fellow marauders have left this world, James died a death sacrificing himself for dear harry, Sirius for harry and Peter for harry.

I also believe my end will be something like this for harry, but he is our only hope. I am willing to risk my life for him as I consider him as my own son ( almost likes teddy's brother) as he will defeat voldemort.

All us Marauders have been claimed by him, maybe not directly, with the exception of James and dearest lily, but we have to be reunited the same way it started.

Voldemort brought us together in the beginning and he shall do so again.

I am not afraid of death, I have been on the brink of death more than anyone every month because of my lycanthropy. But if I have to sacrifice myself for the peace of the world, I will do so more than willingly.

I still for some reason blame myself for their death. People call it 'Survivors Guilt' and deep down I know it is true but being the last marauder well...

The battle of Hogwarts will start very soon and I am wasting precious moments. But I think you deserve to see why I loved being a marauder. You should see our pranks and our friendship because friendship I think maybe the strongest thing in the world. So as I am about to say goodbye I leave you my everlasting memories in hope that one day you will find such good friends as I did.

Signed R. 1999

* * *

A/N this is not from Remus' point of view its in third person!

"Now Sirius Orion Black! I want you to behave! And by that I mean NO socialising with mudbloods and such filth! Do you understand me boy?" Asked Walburga Black glaring at her son, her sharp dirty finger nails were digging into his shoulders.

"Yes mother."

He was an eleven year old boy with long, brown hair that was in curls and grey stone eyes.

"Now leave Sirius, beware Bellatrix will be informing me!" With that Walburga walked through the barrier back to the dark and gloomy 12 grimmauld place.

"Stupid lady." Sirius muttered under his breath as he climbed aboard the scarlet Hogwarts express.

He searched for a compartment, everywhere was full except the last one.

He opened the door ,there was only one boy with messy brown hair and Hazel eyes framed with glasses sitting. He could have recognised him from anywhere, he was a Potter.

The potter and blacks had had a long lasting rivalry before who knows when.

"Mind if I sit here, Potter,everywhere else is full."

He glared at Sirius for a moment before nodding.

"James Potter." Said James

"Sirius Black." Said Sirius.

They sat in silence for a few uncomfortable minutes.

Finally Sirius broke the silence. " Er... Do you want something to eat? The food trolley is here."

"No."

"Are you sure? I can get it for you."

James' eyes widened for a second. A black being nice to a potter? "No, really I'm fine."

Sirius shared at him for a moment before turning to the lady. "Please can I have ten pumpkin pasties, twenty chocolate frogs, and, actually can I just take the lot?"

James' was shocked. How could he eat that much?

"Sure darling, just three galleons please."

Sirius fished put three galleons and gave it to the lady who walked out the compartment.

"Here take half." He said as he threw them to James.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sirius shrugged, " I guess I want a change. I'm sick of being in a stupid pureblood family! I'm sick of Slytherin and being mean! I just want a change for once! I want to be...be in gryffindor!"

"Oh, I...I just never thought that a Black would..."

"But I don't want to be a black."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So...do You want to play a game?" James asked.

* * *

As Remus walked through the train. He felt alone and small. Everywhere was full. Finally he came to a last compartment with two boys who were laughing loudly at some game.

Remus took a deep breath and turned the handle.

At once the two boys stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Er... Please c...can I come in your compartment. Everywhere else is full."

The boy with the glasses smiled , " Yeah sure I'm James potter."

"Sirius Black." Said the other one.

" I'm Remus lupin.' He said as he took a seat.

"Oh." Said Sirius." In that case my mum hates you."

"Oh." Said Remus slightly taken aback.

"No don't worry, its only because she hates everyone who aren't purebloods with the exception of James' family. But if my mum hates you then I like you."

"Don't you like your mum?" Remus asked.

Sirius snorted," Have you ever met my mum? She's like the devil in disguise. I hate my family. What house do you want to be in."

"Oh, well I want to be in gryffindor or ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor for me definitely. I'd leave the school if I was in any other, especially Slytherin."said James.

"Any other than Slytherin." Sirius said.

Remus looked at him incredulously" But your whole family is in Slytherin!"

"Like I said before I hate my family."

"Do you want to play exploding snap with us?" Asked James.

"I don't know how to."

"Come on, we'll teach you." Said Sirius.

* * *

After a while the Hogwarts express stopped at hogsmeade station.

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years over 'ere!" Called a man. He was literally humongous with dustbin lid sized hands and a shaggy black beard.

They walks towards him and stood at the back of the line.

" Im hagrid, also the game keeper of hogwarts. Now I wan' ya' ter , sit in the boats its one per three people."

Remus, James and Sirius sat in one.

After five minutes they reached Hogwarts.

As they climbed out a young witch was waiting for them. She had black hair and a rather Stern face.

" Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Now please follow me into the great hall Where the sorting shall begin."

* * *

A/N : Hey I'm sorry lame story I know. The beginning is different or else its the same as my previous story the marauders and the malignant girls which I have deleted, YAYAYAYAYAYAYA! ITS 12000 WORDS! Please review please! Thanks hope u enjoy!:-)


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sorting

James' knees went wobbly as he shared at the old dusty sorting hat sitting quietly on the stool.

Suddenly the sorting hat started to sing

" Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands

For I'm a thinking cap!"

There was a loud applause as it fell silent

Dumbledore, the headmaster stood up," Welcome students to a new year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! I would like to welcome the first years and a new defence against the dark arts teacher called Professor. Rubeun. Now let the sorting begin!"

"Thank you headmaster, Meadows, Amy!" Called professor McGonagall. A short blonde haired girl made her way over to the stool looking confident.

At once the sorting hat opened it wide mouth and shouted , " Slytherin!" Making many first years gasp, The Slytherins clapped loudly as she made her way to their table.

"Avery , Mulciber."

"Slytherin."

"Evans, lily."

The hat sat on her head before announcing, " Gryffindor!"

She was a short girl with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, but as she made her way to the gryffindor table she looked slightly upset.

"Black Sirius."

And at once all the student fell silent.

* * *

Sirius trembled slightly as he walked towards the stool dreading that he might be in Slytherin.

"Hmmm, " said the hat," Pureblood, from the famous black family eh? Slytherin is obviously the only place for you. But hmmm...maybe your different. Yes, interesting. You are definitely to silly to be in ravenclaew and not Hufflepuff nooo!"

"Then what?" Thought Sirius slightly annoyed.

"Now little boy don't get worried-"

"I'm not a little boy!

"Whatever you say. Just because I'm so nice choose. You have the traits of a true gryffindor but your whole family is in Slytherin. Choose."

"What?" Asked Sirius bewildered.

"Choose, its your choice."

Sirius took a deep breath before he thought Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor!" The hat announced.

No one spoke anything. Everyone was to shocked.

Professor McGonagall looked like she had been slapped in the face but dumbledore looked slightly amused.

"No! Screeched someone, Sirius turned to see and there was none other than his Cousin Bellatrix black," He is a black! I demand a resorting!"

That was the queue for everyone to grumble.

'Yeah!"

"We don't want him in gryffindor!"

"He's a Slytherin!"

"Blacks are supposed to be in Slytherin!"

"We don't want him!"

"Resorting!"

"SILENCE!" bellowed dumbledore, " Mr Black has been chosen in gryffindor! There will be no resorting, Mr black , please proceed to the table."

He hung his head to avoid the death glares of the slytherins and made his way to the last seat of the gryffindor table.

* * *

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus made his way to the stool, his legs trembling. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and he jumped when it spoke."Hm... a werewolf...interesting."

"How do you know?" Though Remus nervously.

"Ah, don't be scared young boy, I'm in your mind obviously I know all your secrets. But don't worry I won't pry but I will tell you your house. You are smart and brave, so gryffindor it is!"

Remus sighed happily as he took the hat off and made his way to the cheering table.

* * *

'Potter,James."

James strode towards the hat confidently, there was no potter that hadn't been put in gryffindor.

Porfesor put it on his head. "Another potter , eh?"

"Yeah. But I don't think there will be any more, I'm to much for my parents."

"Ah yes, I know."

"Wha-how?"

"Definitely not ravenclaw! I'm in your head,"

"Oh yes."

"Well now people are getting impatient , Gryffindor!"

James hopped off the stool and walked towards the table sitting next to Remus and sirus.

The sorting finished after peter pettigrew, a short plump boy came to gryffindor. Every where else was full so he sat next to Remus. He didn't say anything but started to bite his nails nervously.

"James potter." James said smiling.

"P...peter Pettigrew."

"Oh, I know who you are!" James exclaimed, " My mother and Your Mother are friends!"

"Yes." Peter smiled shyly.

At that moment food appears out of nowhere.

Sirius cried in delight and started to pile food onto his plate.

James smiled, this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

A/N: this was slightly shorter and sorry if this is rushed I really dont like it! :-( please remember to review! :-) oh and thanks to linneagb to for being the first reviewer! Whoever reviews will be mentioned!


	3. Chapter 3-

First lessons were destined to be terrible.

The four boys wondered through the corridors, completely oblivious to where they were. For over seventeen minutes they had been going in circles. Thanks to Remus, they knew they wouldn't be late , it was his idea to to wake up at six.

"What are you boys doing here?"

James looked up and realised she was the head girl, Darby Clearwater.

"Excuse me but we got lost on our way to the potions classroom." Said Sirius.

Darby laughed good naturedly, "Must be first years. You're all the way near the ravenclaw common room! Just go down these stairs until you reach a portrait of 'The three monks', turn left from their and you'll be able to find it."

"Thank you."

"No problem boys, just in future try not to get lost." She walked away leaving the boys to follow her instructions.

"So er...where do we go again?" Asked James.

"I don't know actually." Said Remus.

James ruffled his already messy hair, "I think she said so something about going left. Do you remember Sirius?"

"No idea, what about you peter?"

"I...I don't know, I think we're lost."

"Let's go down these stairs."

"Good idea Remus!" Said Sirius. The others followed him as he marched down the stairs.

They were in the middle of the staircase when the strangest thing happened.

"Woah!" Exclaimed James as the staircase moved.

"Er guys...is this supposed to happen?"

"I have no idea Sirius." said Remus.

"Why don't we wait for it to stop moving?" Said peter

"Good Idea captain obvious."

"Sirius, shush! Now let's wait." Said james

The staircase stopped moving and the boys got off.

"I think we're supposed to-"

"Boys! What in the name of merlin are you doing here?!"

Professor McGonagall was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"er sorry professor," said Remus, "We got lost on our way to potions."

"Potions will be finished in a minute, but don't worry we won't give you detention on the first day, it happens. I believe you have a defence against the dark arts now, just turn left and you'll see the door."

"Thank you professor."

* * *

"Now everyone I want you to stand in a line over here facing me, we will be practising a simple stunning spell."

James' eyes snapped open when he heard 'spell'. For the past 40 minutes (double lesson) he had to endure a lecture on the right and wrong spells.

The four boys trudged towards the empty space and stood together.

"Now," said professor Klinett, "The incantation is stupefy, it is very simple but may take a while. This will knock the opponent out for a short period of time. You will be trying it on a Mertiwingle."

He pointed to a blue fat creature with purple stripes."You go first."

A chubby boy with a round face, Frank Long bottom, stepped forward. "Stupefy."

A few red sparks emmited from his wand but nothing else.

"No problem," said Klinett, "It takes time. Mr Black."

Sirius stepped forward confidentially. He had done it several times at home. "Stupefy."

The Mertiwingle fell back with a thud and closed its eyes.

There was a loud applause and Sirius bowed proudly, grinning around. "Well done Mr. black, a perfect example of how to stun, I except good from you."

Lily Evans Remus, Alice Prewett, Justin finnigan, Mary McDonald, Marlene McKinnon, Steven Whinchester, had all done it and failed. So had james, Sirius was the only successful one.

The bell rang and very one went out feeling quite disappointed with themselves.

* * *

A/N) Sorry, I know this isn't good but I felt I had to update! Please make my day and review? And thanksto Bluemuffin22 for reviewing! :-)


End file.
